Not Meant to Be
by Blood.Revenge.Death
Summary: White, black, dark, light. Differences seperate the best of us. And you know what? I guess they're just not meant to be...or are they? Chapter 1 re-written!
1. Chapter 1

Hope Cahill let out an exhausted sigh as she critically examined herself in the mirror. Leaning in closer towards the floor-length mirror, she squinted at the unrecognizable girl opposite of her, otherwise known as her reflection.

Hope's jade green eyes were framed by a little bit of eyeliner, which made them stand out even more. Mascara was slashed over her eyelashes, and her lips were covered in clear lip gloss.

She tugged nervously at the skirt of her halter-necked dress. It's striking, jade color matched her eyes exactly, and it's mid-thigh length made it not too short, nor too long.

Hope never wore any make-up. But today she had made an exception. It was the most dreadful day of the year, known as the Cahill Family Reunion, and it was hosted by Hope's mother, Grace. Once every year, Cahills from all over the world came to her mother's vast mansion in Attleboro, and, well, mingled.

Hope would normally hide in her room, and curl up on an armchair with one of her favorite classics. But not this year. This year, her mother was /forcing/ her to go down there and socialize, and "make sure no one killed each other" as her mother put it.

"Knock knock," Hope's mother Grace said, creaking open the. Sticking her head into the room, she smiled at her daughter.

"A lot of people have already arrived," she stated. "I think you should come down."

Hope looked at Grace, slightly disappointed. "Do I /have/ to?" she groaned, slumping her shoulders.

Grace frowned slightly as she let out an exasperated sigh. "/Yes/, you do." she said sternly.

"Why?" asked, slightly annoyed.

Grace sighed again, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"/Beacuse/, you are my only daughter, and when I die-yes I /do/ plan on dying someday-then /you/ will take my place as branch leader." she explained in a calm, yet annoyed tone.

"So?" Hope asked innocently, widening her eyes.

Grace just shook her head, and pushed the door open all the way. "No more stalling, young lady." she said, the corners of mouth lifting.

Hope smiled angelically at her mother, and made her way out the door, Grace just a few steps behind her.

The mother and daughter quickly made their way down the stairs to greet their awaiting guests.

After Hope reached the first floor, she looked around for people she might know. Finding none, she drifted of into the large crowd of Cahills, most of whom were conversing, joking, and arguing. Mostly the latter.

"Oof," Hope grunted, as she bumped into a tall, dark figure. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized frantically, lifting her eyes up to see one of the most handsome boys she'd ever seen.

Silky black locks fell into sparkling, cocky amber eyes. Flawless, olive-toned skin. Soft lips stretched into an apologizing smile. Six feet of tall, muscular goodness. Wow.

"It's not your fault," the boy said in a smooth British accent. "I should have watched where I was going. /I'm/ sorry."

Hope shook her head vigorously, "N-no!" she said. "I'm to blame."

The boy's smile turned into an amused smirk. "Very well," he said, running a hand through his dark tresses. "A gentlemen always lets a lady continue with her fantasies".

Hope smiled nervously at him, aware of her reddening cheeks. /Who is he?/ she wondered.

As if he had read her mind, the boy held out a manicured hand. "Vikram Kabra," he said. "Lucian." Hope swore she heard some stubborn pride in his voice as he told her what branch he was in.

Hope shook Vikram's slightly larger hand. "I'm Hope C-Cahill," she said shyly.

Vikram smiled warmly. "Lovely to finally meet you. I've heard many things about you," he said.

Hope raised her eyebrows.

"Don't worry," Vikram said regarding her expression. "Nice things. Well, mostly nice things," he laughed. Hope couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Vikram!" she heard a female voice yell in a silky British accent.

A beautiful girl came running in their direction, and Hope guessed this was the owner of the silky voice.

"Vikram!" she said, clutching his arm as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Hope studied the girl for a moment. She had big eyes the color of dark honey, and her skin was the color of mocha. Her delicate, heart-shapes face was framed by long, straight, silky black hair. And to complete the picture, She had full, luscious cherry red lips. How do perfect people find each other like that?

"Um, Hope," Vikram started in a very slightly disgusted tone, looking at the girl. "This is my erm, /girlfriend/, Isabel."

/Crap/, Hope thought, glancing at Isabel. /This is not good. At all./ 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I am in a really good mood today! Thank you Loco Koko for adding putting this on alert! And thanks to anonymous person. BTW, I realized that Irina changed her last name to Spasky when she got married, but let's just ignore that okay? Okay, so people probably don't like this, as no one reviewed *sad face* but I'm just going to keep going like nothing happened. So if you are planning on reading this, start reading. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Juliette: I won't, I won't say it!**

**Ian: Just say it! Seriously!**

**Juliette: Fine! I do not own th-th-the 39 clues. (Bursts into tears.)**

**(Ian puts arm around Juliette)**

**Juliette: (Slaps) Don.'t touch me!**

**(Amy walks in.)**

**Amy: (Slaps Ian.) You cheater!**

**Ian: (Groans.) What are you looking at? Read the freaking story already!**

"OY HOPE!" someone yelled from behind her. Hope turned around and saw Eisenhower Holt. The two had always been rivals. They both had competitive streaks and they were both daredevils. Ever since the first family reunion, they had had a bunch of really stupid, but memorable battles.

"Hey, Cahill!" Eisenhower bellowed, waving his hand in front of Hope's face. Eisenhower was tall. Nearly six feet. He had bright blue eyes, blond hair which he liked to wear in spikes, and glistening muscles. He was cute, in a way, but a serious pain in the ass. He was okay to hang out with though.

"Hey Holt." Hope greeted, smiling at him. Vikram looked from Hope to Eisenhower in a confused way. Isabel was twirling a lock of Vikram's hair in a lovesick way.

"You clean up nice, you know? Seriously, you should wear that toga thing more often." Eisenhower said, eyeing Hope approvingly.

"It's called a dress, Eisenhower." Hope corrected, rolling her eyes. Vikram cleared his throat, making Hope and Eisenhower look at him. Eisenhower's eyes flashed with hate as he saw Vikram.

"Hello _Vikram_" Eisenhower said between clenched teeth, saying Vikram's name in a mocking tone.

Vikram's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why hello _Dolt_." Vikram spat.

"Why you little son of a-"Eisenhower started. Hope clamped her mouth over Eisenhower's mouth.

"No cussing in my house." She said, taking her hand off Eisenhower's mouth. She looked from Vikram to Eisenhower in alarm.

Suddenly Irina Spasky, the weird Russian girl, and Cora Star **(Sorry, couldn't think of any other Cora-y names!),** the girl who walked around thinking she was better than everyone else, came.

Irina had cold blue eyes, ivory skin, and shoulder length straight white-blond hair. Cora had brown eyes, and she looked like she had recently gotten a tan. There was a gold streak in her black hair.

"Look," Cora said, looking at her nails. "Normally, I wouldn't come and talk to you losers, but I'm, like, bored, and so is, like, she, " Cora jerked her right thumb at Irina, "so we decided It wouldn't, like, hurt to spend time with our _beloved _cousins for just a little while."

"And my Uncle Isaak thinks I need to be more "social", because I am "growing up"." Irina said, rolling her eyes.

"We could play Truth or Dare?" Eisenhower suggested, shrugging.

"What's that?" Vikram asked.

"You sit in a circle, spin a bottle, and ask everyone if they want to do a truth or dare." Isabel answered for Eisenhower.

"So are we, like, playing or not?" Cora asked in a snotty voice. She grabbed an empty 7up bottle, and she, Irina, Eisenhower, and Isabel were sitting in a circle now.

Vikram looked doubtful. "I don't know. I've never played-" but he stopped as Hope slid her hand into his.

"Come on." She urged. "It'll be fun!"

"Alright. I suppose I'm in." Vikram said sitting joining the circle. Hope sat next to him. For some reason, Isabel was glaring at Hope. _What?_ Vikram thought. Then he noticed that he was still holding Hope's hand. He turned red, and soon enough Hope did too. He pulled away.

"May I play?" A boy asked politely from behind Hope. He was tall, with brown hair, and dark green eyes.

"Who are you?" Eisenhower asked, raising an eyebrow. "Haven't seen you here before."

The boy looked nervously at his feet. "I-I'm Arthur. This is kinda my first time here."

"What branch?" Isabel inquired.

"I'm an-" he paused for a moment, his eyes settling on Hope. For some reason, Vikram didn't like when he did that. "I'm an Ekat." He said.

"Okay, you can play. Now can we, like, start already?" Cora said impatiently, making room for him. Arthur sat down.

_Cahiils+ Some insane peasant game=Chaos_ Vikram thought. He was already wondering what was going to happen.

**Yay, second chappie out! *Cheers* If you're wondering why Arthurs there, well you'll find out. Oh and guess what? You can review this story! OMG, NO WAY RIGHT? WELL YOU CAN! That little button down there does wonders! Ok I'm done! Peace out,**

**Juliette**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HI! Sorry, haven't updated this story for a while! I just got a new iPod Touch so I was downloading music. Like a LOT of music. So I've decided that there will be two chapters of this truth or dare stuff. And if you want, you can suggest dares. I'll give you the credit for it. Oh, and someone asked for Vikrina, but I'm really sorry I'm going to do Hope/Vikram! (Can someone come up with a cute couple name for them?) **

**Disclaimer:**

**Juliette: Natalie? YO NATALIE! GET YOUR FREAKISHLY NEAT, BRITISH BUTT DOWN HERE!**

**Natalie: I'm here! What do you want**

**Juliette: *Bats eyelashes* Would you please do the disclaimer for me?**

**Natalie: No**

**Juliette:*Puppy dog face* Please?**

**Natalie: No!**

**Juliette: *Cries* All I ever wanted was for you to do the freaking disclaimer!**

**Natalie:* Looks alarmed* Okay, okay. Juliette Cahill does not own the 39 clues, so read the story already!**

"Can I start?" Eisenhower asked, making it clear what he wanted the answer to be.

"Sure," said Hope while Arthur nodded.

"Okay!" said Eisenhower cheerfully. **(SO OOC!)** He leaned over, and spun the bottle. It landed on Vikram. "Truth or dare, Kabra?" he asked, flashing Vikram an evil smile.

Vikram looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment. He looked at Hope, who gave him a small smile. Isabel frowned. "I 'm a Kabra, and we don't fear anything, so dare I suppose." Said Vikram confidently.

Eisenhower grinned. "Okay! I dare you to walk up to one of those guys, and tell them that their hot." Eisenhower said, pointing at a bunch of boys in their late teens.

Vikram paled. He let out a deep breath. Then he got up, and strolled over to the back of the room. He cleared his throat. One of the boys looked at him. "You want something, kid?" asked the boy.

"Um, you're really-" Vikram cringed, "hot." He said the last word in a whisper. The boy's eyes widened, then he smiled.

"You know what, kid?" he said, leaning towards Vikram. "You're pretty attractive yourself!" The boy closed his eyes, and leaned in to kiss Vikram, who at that moment turned around and ran back to the group.

Eisenhower and Cora were back to back, laughing. Arthur was smiling, and Irina, Isabel, and Hope were giggling. **(So not Irina! But whatever…) **Vikram took his place in between Isabel and Hope, and scowled at everyone. "IT IS NOT FUNNY!" he yelled. He sounded so threatening that everybody immediately shut up.

"Alright, my turn." Vikram said coolly, brushing some invisible dust off his tie. He spun the bottle, and it landed on Cora. "Alright Cora, truth or dare?" asked Vikram, with a smirk.

Cora looked at her nails, as if she was bored. "Dare, I'm no chicken." She said. She looked at Vikram, and raised one eyebrow as if she was challenging him.

"I dare you to sit on Eisenhower's lap and kiss him for a full minute," Vikram sneered.

"WHAT!" Cora screamed. "You, like, can't expect me to sit on the lap of that, like,_ Neanderthal _, let alone KISS HIM!" She cupped her left hand around her right one. "Besides," she pouted. "It'll, like, totally ruin my nails!"

"YOU THINK I'M HAPPY ABOUT THIS, JANUS?" he boomed. "I DON'T WANT YOUR FAT BUTT ON MY LAP!"

Cora gasped. "MY WHAT?"

"YOUR ENORMOUSLY GIANT FAT BUTT!" Eisenhower shouted, folding his arms across his chest.

Cora looked like she was going to kill Eisenhower, but Hope then whispered something in her ear. Cora calmed down. She quietly scrambled onto Eisenhower's lap. Eisenhower looked like someone had just thrown up on his lap.

Cora cupped her hand around Eisenhower's chin, and kissed him square on the lips. After thirty seconds, she pulled away, and quietly resumed her spot next to Arthur and Isabel.

Eisenhower looked slightly dazed. "You may be stupid, mean, and stuck-up, but you are a freakin' good kisser." He said.

Cora rolled her eyes, and the spun the bottle. It landed on Arthur. Cora looked at him. "So, um, Arthur, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Well, umm, truth." He said his eyes darting nervously form one Cahill to another.

Cora smiled. "Which of us girls would you like to marry , and what would you name your kids?" she asked him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Arthur first looked at Irina, then at Isabel, then at Cora, and finally rested on Hope. "Hope, I think." He said, locking eyes with her. Hope blushed, and Vikram clenched his jaw and fists.

"And I'd name our kids-"Arthur paused for a moment, "Amelia Trent for a girl, and Daniel Trent for a boy."

"I'd like to name our son Ian, actually." Hope said softly, blushing. Nobody heard her, except for Vikram, who silently noted the name down.

Arthur then bent down, and spun the bottle. It spun for a while, and finally landed on Irina. "Truth or dare?" Arthur asked her.

"I pick dare," Irina said, her head held up high.

"Okay, I dare you to run around the room, screaming PANCAKES AND MAPLE SYRUP ARE YUMMY!" Arthur said, with a chuckle.

Irina sniffed. "That does not sound at all dignified." She said stiffly.

"Yes, that's the point Irina," said Vikram, a smirk the size of Texas on his face. **(Yes, I borrowed that from the fifth book. Yesterday I read the book four times, so it's stuck in my head.) **

Irina got up, glared at them all, then ran around the room girlishly screaming what Arthur had told her too. Everyone in the room stared at her, until she stopped. Then they all went back to what they were doing. Irina stomped back to everyone. The other six teenagers were laughing their guts out. Irina sat down stiffly, and spun the bottle.

By now everyone except for Eisenhower had stopped laughing, and they were watching the bottle intently. It spun, and spun, and spun for two minutes. Then it finally settled on Isabel.

"Isabel," said Irina with a sly grin. "Truth or dare?"

**R & R! Bye! That was my lame attempt at a cliffie BTW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm not even gonna bother apologizing for the long wait! Exams in a week….*shudders*. So anyway, I've just noticed that my disclaimers are all about me bursting into tears. Weird…..and also, I changed my pen name to .Death. I'm going through an emo phase now. So call me Tia, Revenge, or BRD. Okay, if you haven't already started reading the real thing, then go ahead.**

**Disclaimer: Did Ian and Amy get together in the last book? NO. Did they get married? No. Did Amy sit in Ian's lap? That was weird…but NO! Did Kurt and Ian have a fight, over Amy, in which Ian murders Kurt? NO! (That is so sad BTW! I really wanted Ian to meet Kurt!) So we all know I don't own the 39 clues, because Kurt wasn't murdered, hanged, or quartered. Plus, Ian and Amy didn't get married…*sniff* ON WITH THE STORY! WHOO YEAH BABY! Sorry just watched Disney Channel. **

Isabel bit her lip. Something she didn't do very often. She didn't want to do something embarrassing, especially not in front of her boyfriend. _What do I do?_ She thought, looking at every ones faces. Isabel took a deep breath. If she didn't pick dare, everyone would think that she was a coward, a wimp, like the Arthur boy. She _so _wasn't. Isabel sighed.

"I pick"-she hesitated for a moment-"dare." Isabel closed her eyes waiting for the worst to happen.

"Dare?" Irina asked, raising an eyebrow.

Isabel nodded. She swept her glossy black hair over her shoulder, and looked at Irina expectantly.

"Alright, I dare you, to flirt with the same boy that found our _dear _Vikram "hot"." Irina said triumphantly, crossing her arms.

Isabel 's eyes widened, and her face turned bright red. She didn't look quite as pretty that way. "WHAT!" Isabel shrieked at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked intimidated, even Eisenhower and Vikram. " I AM NOT GOING TO FLIRT WITH SOMEONE OF SUCH LOW CLASS, OR SOMEONE SO UGLY!" she continued, enraged.

Arthur smiled. He was starting to get more comfortable with the group. "Awwww." He said mockingly, sticking out his lower lip in a pout. "Is wittle bitty Isabel scared of big stwong men?" Hope stifled a laugh, and Arthur winked at her.

Isabel turned purple. "WHY YOU MANKY, GORMLESS, GROTTY BLIGHTER!" Isabel screeched, aiming to slap Arthur. Hope looked alarmed, and yanked Arthur back by his wrists. Hope landed underneath Arthur, who got off of her and smiled at her.

"Thanks," he said, pulling her up. The two of them got lost in each other's eyes for a moment, and were oblivious that the other five were watching them.

Isabel chose that moment to start screaming again. "WHY DO YOU THINK I GO OUT WITH THIS GIT?" she thundered, pointing at Vikram.

"THE ONLY REASON IS BECAUSE HE'S RICH, HANDSOME, BRITISH, AND A POWERFUL LUCIAN!" she screamed. Then she realized what she had just said, and looked at Vikram apologetically.

Vikram now had a shocked, angry, and hurt expression on his face. He looked at his girlfriend.

"Darling, forget anything I just said. I was slightly angry, I was just-" Isabel started helplessly.

"NO!" Vikram bellowed, the anger showing in his voice.

" You know what Isabel? I think it would be better for me if we just broke up. We don't have feelings for each other. Actually, I HATE you! I don't bloody need you in my bloody life!" Vikram then got up and angrily walked outside, in the direction of Grace's large garden.

Hope looked after him, and let go of Arthur's wrist, which she had been holding the whole time. "I-I think I had better go talk to him," she sighed walking in the direction Vikram had walked a few moments ago.

Vikram stomped across Grace's huge garden. It was amazing, almost as good as the one at the Kabra Manor back in England. *Insert description of amazing garden here.*

Vikram sighed, as he leant on a tree and put his head in his hands. He had never really liked Isabel. She was just someone who listened to his opinions, his complaints, and his bragging. But the fact that she dated him for money, looks, and power did not make him happy. He was rather hurt actually. In his life, he had never been insulted by a girl. Ever. He was Vikram Kabra. Intelligent, smooth, suave, and handsome. Girls would bow at his feet if he asked them too. Vikram sighed again.

"Vikram? Are you okay?" someone asked in a concerned tone. Someone with long copper hair, and sparkling green eyes.

Vikram looked up. _Wow…She really is pretty, _He thought, looking up. All of a sudden, he wanted to kiss her. He had no idea why, but he just did.

He nodded. "Thanks for your concern. I'm fine." He said. "It's just that"- he closed his eyes-"I was hurt. By Isabel's outburst. I didn't particularly like her, but I thought she actually cared about me."

"I care." Hope said softly. Then she blushed as she realized what she had just said. "I-I'm not your girlfriend though." She added quickly.

Vikram looked at her, as her gaze shifted to the floor. The urge to kiss her came over him again. Before he knew what he was doing, he cupped his hand around her face, leaned in, and kissed her.

**There! Yay, chapter posted! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, every time I get one review, I read it at least five times before I believe that people actually read this story, and enjoyed it. That was also my lame attempt at a cliffie BTW. Sorry about Isabel's dare, I know it sucked. I just had to find a way for her to hurt Vikram. Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**-Tia**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay first of all, I want to thank all of my freaking awesome reviewers! You guys are the best! Thank you so so so so so so SO much for your advice and your encouragement! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! Oh, I just wanted to say that this story will finish around the time when they're all like in their mid-thirties, so we still have a long way to go. Plus this chapter is incredibly, well, weird. I used a couple of expressions I don't really understand. But I'm trying to improve... Also, Vikram's dad is an art dealer like him, and let's says that Vikram's mother is dead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues. Wow, that was too easy. I should do something more entertaining next time. . .**

Hope Cahill was in heaven. She was in a state of bliss she had never experienced before. Every few seconds she thought that she was dreaming, but she wasn't. Vikram's lips sent a current through her body so strong, she thought she would faint. And the strangest thing was the fact that she was _kissing him back._ A voice at the back of her mind was screaming at her, telling her to pull away, telling her that this was wrong, but she didn't listen.

After what was either a few minutes or a few millenniums, the two teenagers pulled away from each other. Hope tilted her head slightly to the right, so that her hair fell around her face, making an auburn curtain between her, and Vikram. _Wow. This guy just kissed me, and I'm scared to talk to him. I am such a coward, _thought Hope.

"What was that?" asked Vikram, with a hint of a smile on his lips. He tucked Hope's hair behind her ears, and raised an eyebrow at her.

Hope nervously twirled a lock of her hair. Not meeting his gaze, she replied "I-I don't know. _You_ were the one that kissed me."

Vikram smiled. "Yes, but _you _responded. You could have simply pulled away, or slapped me or something, but you didn't." Vikram stated.

Hope shifted from foot to foot. "Well, it would have been kind of rude if I pulled away, don't you think?" she said unsurely.

"Well, I'm just going to tell you that I enjoyed that," he said, taking her hand. His fingers closed around hers.

Hope looked up, and locked eyes with him. She gave him a small smile. "I suppose I enjoyed that as well," she said shyly. Then she looked slightly worried. "But that kiss never happened!"

Vikram put a fake confused expression on his face. "What kiss? Are you feeling all right?" he asked.

Hope's smile widened. "I think we should, um, go back now," she said, letting go of Vikram's hand.

Vikram let her hand slide out of his reluctantly. His smile faded a little. "I don't really want to go back, but I suppose we have to." Then Vikram's smile disappeared completely. "My father is going to murder me when he finds out I broke up with _her._" He said.

Hope's smile disappeared as well. "Why? Was it his idea for the two of you to go out?" she said, starting to walk back to the manor.

"Sort of. Her father was one of my father's clients, so when he came to our mansion, he brought one of his _lovely _daughters. And as she was a Lucian, and my father found her charming, our fathers decided that they would play a game of _matchmakers _with us." Vikram explained, walking next to Hope.

"Oh," said Hope, simply.

The two of them walked side by side, until they reached the entrance of the Cahill Manor. They stepped inside. Several people were still there, but not as many as before. Hope did not want to see any of her cousins right now. She seriously did NOT want to talk to them at this particular moment. Especially Isabel. But you can never get what you want, can you now? The other five teenagers were sitting near the doorway, arguing about something Hope guessed was completely pointless.

Irina suddenly saw the two of them, and gestured at them to come. Hope sighed, and made her way to the group, with Vikram at her tail.

"NUH-UH! COCO-MOCHA-LICIOUS IS LIKE, THE BEST LIP GLOSS FLAVOR EVER!" Cora screeched, waving a tube of sparkling brownish-pink stuff.

"NO YOU IDIOTIC PEASANT! SPARKLING AND SOPHISTICATED IS SOO MUCH BETTER THAN YOUR CHEAP LIP GLOSS!" Isabel screamed, shaking another sparkly pink tube in Cora's face. Suddenly, the two of them suddenly noticed Vikram and Hope's presences, and went quiet.

For a few moments, everyone was quiet, even Eisenhower. But then Vikram cleared his throat. 'Well, that was awkward," he said, stating the obvious.

Everyone scattered, except for Arthur and Vikram. Arthur glared at Vikram, and walked up to him. "Look," he hissed. " I don't have any idea what happened out there, and I don't think I need to know, but you should know something."

_Is it just me, or does Arthur suddenly seem more threatening?_ Vikram thought. "What?" he said. Arthur growled. "If you happen to hurt Hope in _any way_, you will regret it, Kabra. You will seriously regret it." After saying that, Arthur also walked away, his fists and jaw clenched.

Vikram sighed. _Well that was the end to our perfect family reunion, _he thought sarcastically. He didn't really care if his family fought or not, but it was a little annoying sometimes. With another sigh, Vikram stalked off to find his father. And head home.

**A/N: Five chapters yay! I personally found this very stupid, and incredibly boring. And the names of the lip glosses are totally made up, and they're totally weird. Just wanted to ask this riddle, if you want you can answer it in the reviews. **_**How close a relative would the sister-in-law of your fathers only brother be? **_**Yeah, that's all. So, if you read this thing and didn't think it was bad, hats off to you. Well see ya! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Konnichiwa my faithful readers and reviewers! I didn t get many reviews last time, but that was my fault cause I didn t ask for any so .*shrugs*.Thank you people who read this story! I cant believe you people enjoy something crappy like this. But I really am getting better .YAY! I wrote this yesterday in science class, and nothing really happens so it s kinda boring. Oh and forget the stupid riddle. Thanks to Ballet Reader for answering it though. The answer was mother. I was able to stall my English teacher from starting the lesson by explaining it to him, heh heh. Now my dear people, scroll down and read the freaking story! I apologize if any commas or quotation marks are missing. I had to copy and paste this onto a text document because it wasnt uploading from stupid microsoft word. Ugh.**

**P.S This is a year after the reunion. Love ya.**

**The Bloody Freaking Disclaimer I hate doing (TBFD):I do not own te bloody 39 clues.**

Vikram Kabra was exhausted. He could ve crawled into bed and slept for a century or two. Instead, he was walking through the long winding halls of the Lucian stronghold, praying that he wouldn t get lost.

The stronghold in London was one of the finest, and was only used by Lucians of blue blood and/or high status. The ceilings were at least ten meters high, and the hallways were all lit by real candelabra. There were Lucian crests everywhere, Vikram would ve been there all night if he had to point them all out to you. Magnificent paintings of famous Lucians, like Benjamin Franklin and Napoleon, covered the walls. The cold piercing eyes of the people on the paintings seemed to follow you as you moved, and it looked just a little bit creepy. At least it looked creepy to Vikram, who hadn t slept in four nights.

He had just returned after completing a mission, to find out that his father had assigned him another one. Stupid father. Vikram s eyelids drooped as he knocked on the door of his father s office.

"Come in," a velvety voice demanded. Vikram took a deep breath, and opened the door. His father was sitting behind his custom-made redwood desk, squinting at a piece of paper in his hands.

Victor Kabra was a tall, handsome man in his late forties. He looked almost exactly like his son, except he was taller, with broader shoulders, a few wrinkles on his flawless skin, and his ebony hair had a few streaks of gray in s office was not exactly your typical everyday office. The crystal chandeliers, marble floor, expensive paintings, and marble statues of weird things .made the room look like it belonged to a king.

Vikram s father looked up, and scrutinized his son. Vikram tensed. Ever since he had broken up with Isabel a year ago his father hadn't been particularly pleased with him. Vikram had gotten more than one of these searching looks. "Hello father," Vikram said curtly, nodding his head politely. By their standards, this was considered a warm greeting.

Victor nodded. "Hello son. Please take a seat." Victor said, gesturing at the chair opposite of him. Vikram walked slowly to the chair, his footsteps echoing through the large room, and stiffly sat down across from his father, and waited. Victor was the type of man who thought before he spoke, looked before he leapt, you get it.  
>Victor cleared his throat, and passed a rectangular, crimson envelope to Vikram. Vikram looked at it expressionlessly, obviously deep in other thoughts. "Open it," ordered Vikram's father, looking at him piercingly. Vikram paused for a moment, his eyes flickering from his father to the envelope. He gingerly picked up the envelope, opened it, and pulled out the photo inside. He studied it for a moment, a small frown etched on his face, but his frown disappeared as he realized who the photo was of.<p>

Smiling brightly up at him was, you guessed it, Hope Cahill. Her reddish-brown curls were swept over her shoulders, and those jade green eyes Vikram admired so much were sparkling with happiness and excitement. In Vikram s opinion, calling her beautiful would ve been an insult.

"What do you think of her?" asked Victor, studying his son s expression. Vikram glanced at his father then his attention returned to the photo in his hands. Vikram couldn't say he hadn't been thinking about Hope for the past year. He had been thinking about her a lot lately. A _lot_. He hadn t seen her since the family reunion at the Cahill manor last year, when they had shared that blissful moment in the garden together. Vikram got butterflies-giant Amazonian butterflies-in his stomach whenever he thought about her, which was about every three seconds. "Well? What do you think of her?" Victor repeated coolly. "And this time, please answer me." A pinkish tinge appeared over Vikram s cheeks, as he suddenly became very interested in the floor.

"Err, she's alright I suppose. Slightly prettier than average, and quite intelligent," Vikram nervously stated. _Oh great, now he s going to figure out your_ _feelings, and literally kill you,_ thought Vikram, avoiding his father s eyes.

Victor surprised Vikram, by smiling. It wasn t a very good smile, but it was a smile all the same. Vikram, who had been expecting yelling, thought his father had officially lost it.

"I don t mean to be rude father, but are you, erm, feeling alright?" Vikram questioned, clearly concerned about his father's mental state.  
>Victor nearly made poor Vikram jump out of his skin, by laughing. "I am feeling fine, son." He said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. You fancy Hope Cahill, don't you Vikram?" Vikram's pink cheeks became a deep shade of scarlet.<p>

"Father!" he protested halfheartedly. "I do not fancy her! I do not fancy anyone for the time being!"

Victor smiled again, he was on a roll. "It's alright. I m not going to stop you from being with her." Victor s amber eyes flashed. "Actually, I want the two of you to be together. You _have_ to be together. It is your mission."

"What?" Vikram asked, confused.

Victor's smile was replaced by a sneer. "She is the daughter of Grace Cahill. If you have her trust, she may spill her clues. If she gives you her clues, we will have more than the other branches. Therefore, we will win, and the Lucians will be victorious!" Victor declared triumphantly.

Vikram thought about this for a moment. He wanted to win, Kabras always won, and winning the clue hunt would be their biggest victory yet. But he didn t want to use Hope like that. He really didn t know why, he just didn t. Oh god, he would have to take another shower later. He was starting to reek of FLO.

Vikram wet his lips to speak. "Do I have to accept this mission?" Vikram asked, going back to studying the photo in his hands.

Victor nodded. "Yes you do, Vikram. If you don t, there will be- Vikram's upper lip curled -certain consequences.

"What sort of consequences? Vikram asked daringly.

Victor smiled at his son, like he was hiding a secret. "I hope that you will never have to find out."

Vikram ran a hand through his silky locks. "I'll accept the mission. It s not like I have a choice though."

Victor smiled slyly. "I will send you to Boston, where you will attend the girl's school. You are to get as close to her as you possibly can. As her friend, as her boyfriend, I don't care, just get the job done. I will give you further instructions after you have completed this part of the mission." Victor patted his son on the shoulder. "Good luck son."

Vikram got up, his legs shaking, and nodded. He walked to the door, opened it, and walked out the door. He closed his eyes, and sighed. Now to get ready for his mission.

**A/N: Okay, I posted this. I will try, note that I said try, to post next Monday, depending on the number of reviews I get. Next Wednesday, my friend and I are going to turkey for ten days! I won t be able to update though? **

**BREAKING NEWS!: OMG! A new button has just been discovered by scientists on this very page! It is known as the review button. When you click on it, and write a few words of CC, encouragement, praise, flames, whatever, you make an author very happy ( except for when she gets a flame, but she hasn t ever gotten a flame).**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Greetings my fair readers! I have no excuse for not updating. Except for the fact that I've been going out with my friends a lot. Heheh. Sorry, I'm lazy. This chapter is booooooooooooring. The action starts from the next chapter. SCHOOLS OUT NEXT WEEK! Expect more frequent updates then. Oh, and um, this to me seems like a really cliche story right now, but eh I don't care. Read!**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own the 39 clues? But um, just in case, I don't.**

"Checkmate." Arthur said in an incredibly bored tone. He had been playing chess with his father, and after winning for the twelfth time in a row, he was getting bored. Not to mention the fact that his father was horrible at chess.

Trent Vesper, otherwise known as Arthur's father, leaned back in his armchair and folded his hands over his stomach. He grinned at his son."You've beat the most skilled chess player of all time twelve times in a row!" he said, a lazy smile creeping its way upon his face, as he closed his eyes.

"Dad," Arthur said awkwardly, running a hand through his dark brown locks. "You are the, and I love you when I say this, worst chess player in the history of chess players."

Trent's eyes flew open. "Let's just say I'm good at chess. It makes me feel smarter." He said, winking at his son.  
>Arthur rolled his eyes. In truth, Trent was very intelligent, with a brain like a calculator, and a tongue that could speak in at least fourteen different languages.<p>

Arthur wasn't quite sure how many languages his father could speak, now did he want to find out. It would involve him staying awake half the night listening to his father brag about how much he knew. If you don't understand yet, Trent Vesper's ego is a teensy bit bigger than it should have been.

"So dad," Arthur started, folding up the portable chessboard he and his father had been using."I thought you were leading the break-in of the Lucian stronghold tonight, not being a lazy pig and staying home with your son to hear how much you suck at chess."

Arthur grinned at his dad, who opened his eyes and grinned right folded his hands behind his head. "Naw, they don't need me. Those agents could break into the stronghold in their sleep!" he exclaimed. He then took a passport sized photo out of his breast pocket with his right hand, and eyed it lazily.

"She's pretty hot." he said throwing the photo to his son, who barely caught it. The photo was of a pretty girl, who looked like she was in her teens. Her waist-length hair was a unique shade of copper, and her green eyes sparkled with mirth and mischief. She looked really happy in the picture, and also very familiar to Arthur.

Arthur squinted at the photo for a moment, searching through his mind for the familiar red-headed girl. He knew her, but he couldn't place his finger on who she a few moments, his eyes widened. Oh god. How, in the name of Damien Vesper, did his father have a photo of Hope Cahill?

Arthur scowled at his father. "What is this? What is _this_?" he said, shaking the photo violently.

Trent looked at his son, with an expression on his face that should've been meant for a five-year-old caught stealing sweets. Basically, his face was a mixture of shame, and innocence."I don't know. I think it's your mission." he said, blinking innocently at Arthur.

Arthur was totally puzzled as he frowned at Hope's picture. "She's my mission? Hope Cahill is my mission?" he questioned his father.

"Ah, no." Trent said seriously, frowning. "Oh great, thanks for saying that. You've just put a bunch of disturbing images in my mind." Arthur blushed, red staining his cheeks.

"Dad! Seriously! What are you talking about! What do you mean? Not about the disgusting image thing, I mean the thing about Hope- stop looking at me like that!" he yelled indignantly at his dirty minded father.

Trent grinned. "Calm down, son. Chill. Relax." he pulled out a diet coke from where, Arthur didn't see, and popped it open. He glugged it down, crushed the can, and tossed it to goodness-knows-where.

Arthur slumped in his chair, with his head in his hands. He thought about last year, when he'd snuck into a Cahill reunion, pretending to be a shy Ekat boy, and tried to mingle with the younger generation of Cahills. He smiled as he remembered Hope and her adorable blush, and how cute she was when she was shy. She had changed a lot within a year, in a good way, judging by that photo.

"Watcha doin'?"

Arthur looked up to see his father's grinning face inches away from his own.

"ARRGGGGH!" he screamed, jumping up and automatically punching his father in the stomach with all his might.  
>Trent fell to the floor with a thump. "Ow," he said, sounding wounded as he rubbed his belly. "That hurt!"<p>

"Oh, I'm soo sorry!" Arthur said sarcastically through gritted teeth.

Trent got up, and dusted himself off. "Your mission. Get the Cahill girl to fall in love with you. Get her clues. Then-" Trent's lip curled "-crush her."  
>Arthur looked at his father, his eyes wide. Oh no. This is <em><strong>not<strong>_ good.

**I like the part where Trent surprises Arthur. Guys, I have a request. Please review. Last chapter I got, like, barely any! I love you Sam! And I think it was Ballet who reviewed. I don t know. I love anyone who reviewed. Okay, I m gonna be mean. If I don t get, ummm, four reviews, I ain;t gonna update! Oh and um, I m going to be changing my profile soon, cause I ve changed a lot. My personality. And my looks have changed a tiny bit. REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL KILL JOOOO! Who s Joooo? Whatever. Love ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: 4 reviews! Well, actually more than four, but you know what that means .UPDATE TIME! I have 35 reviews! Yay! OMG! The Girl of the Moon read this story! She reviewed! Okay, I don t think 35 is a LOT, but it s more than some stories! I m satisfied! Oh, and you guys should check out the song Kiseki by Greeen. It was made for Amy and Ian! Check out the translation too. This chapter, well, I had my friend help me with the dress parts. She wants to be a fashion designer, so she was squealing when I asked her for help.**

**Disclaimer:**I also do not own the iPhone (lets pretend they had iPhones back then) or Valentino.** **

**Me: Hey Petey! Why don t you just give me the 39 clues?**

**Peter Lerangis: You wish.**

**Me: The Sword Thief?**

**Peter Lerangis: No way, dude .**

**Me: Awwww .Well, as you see I don t own the 39 clues. Crap.**

Hope Cahill was getting bored. Like, seriously bored. Have you ever tried sitting in Valentino for two and a half hours, and watching your best friend try on a bunch of dresses? "How about this one?" Hope's best friend Destiny asked as she stepped out of a dressing room and twirled. Hope ripped her eyes off Pride and Prejudice, and looked warily at her friend. Destiny was exhibiting a knee-length, creamy brown silk strapless dress. The skirt was uneven, and from underneath it peaked out white lace. It draped over her tall frame nicely, and she was the picture of elegance.

"It's gorgeous." Hope said, gluing her eyes back to the book. She glanced back up again. "Can we go now?" she begged. Destiny scowled. "You weren't even looking, were you?" she said, the annoyance clear in her tone.

Hope looked up at her scowling friend. "I-I-I was too looking!" she said helplessly. Destiny rolled her blue eyes, and flipped her dark brown hair. You could tell she was getting seriously pissed.

"Can we go now?" Hope asked for the millionth time. "Fine! I'll get this one!" Destiny said, "but there's just one more dress I want to try," she said, a smirk spreading over her features.

Hope raised her eyebrows. She knew that look. And it didn't mean anything good. That was Destiny's you-didn't-give-me-what-I-want-so-you'll-be-sorry look. Hope gulped as Destiny disappeared behind racks of designer clothing, and prayed that she would live through whatever would happen.

"Oh Hoooope!" Destiny called out, shrilly. She walked towards Hope holding something silky and crimson behind her back. Hope closed her book and murmured another prayer. "Yes Dez? Oh, and what's that?" Hope asked, pointing behind Destiny's back.

Destiny grinned evilly. "Oh nothing," she said nonchalantly, pulling out a mass of wine-colored silk from behind her back. Hope's eyes widened. Oh boy. A dress. A very, erm, long, elegant dress. A very long, elegant dress she could trip in.

"Wow, um are you going to try it on?" Hope asked with false cheeriness in her voice. Destiny's malicious grin widened. "Oh, no Hope. I'm not going to ry it on," she said, in a sickly sweet tone. "You are." Hope's eyes widened in pure horror. "N-N-NO!" she whispered loudly. "I'm not going to wear that-that-that thing!" she sputtered, pointing at the dress.

"You will wear it." Destiny cackled. "Or else, I'll use-" Destiny's voice reduced to a whisper "-the picture." Hope turned bone white. "Mom said she burned that picture," she whispered, staring blankly at the floor.

"No, she didn't." Destiny said, the evil look on her face replaced by a smug one. "Your mother gave it to me, knowing that one day I would need it." Hope glared at Destiny, who smiled sweetly back. "Ugh, fine!" Hope yelled in defeat. "I'll wear the freakin' dress!"

She snatched the dress from Destiny, who had been willingly holding it out for her best friend, and she disappeared inside one of the fitting rooms. A few minutes later she emerged from the fitting rooms, wearing the floor-length dress, and scowling at Destiny.

"Well?" she said angrily.

Destiny was smiling, and this time it was friendly. "That dress is so perfect for you!" she squealed, a totally different person. "You should, like, get it!"

"What are you talking about?" Hope snapped, walking to a floor-length mirror. She was about to snap at Destiny some more, but her reflection stopped her. She hadn't studied the gown properly earlier. It wasn't that bad. Strapless, and silky it's skirt lightly touched the floor. It had a tight bodice, and a flowing skirt, and the back was crisscrossed with wine-colored velvet ribbons.  
>"Well, well, well. Don't we look lovely today?" a suave voice commented from behind Hope, scaring the living daylights out of her.<br>She turned around, and saw the last person she'd ever have expected to see there.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

Vikram Kabra found himself once again, looking into the sparkling, jade eyes of Hope Cahill. They weren't as close to each other as before, but three feet is close enough. Right?

"V-Vikram?" she said nervously, tucking a lock of auburn hair behind her ear.

"Hello Hope," he greeted warmly, smiling at her. He couldn't help but notice the fact that she was still adorable when she blushed. "Um, hi." she said awkwardly, lowering her gaze. "Not to b-be nosy or anyth-thing, b-b-but what are you doing here?"

"In the store, or in America?" he asked playfully, raising an eyebrow. "A-America" she stuttered softly, her voice like music to Vikram's ears.

He stepped closer to her. "My father thought I should have some experience in the States. I didn't ask him why." "Oh. That's. . . Nice." Hope mentally slapped herself. _Talk much?_ She wasn't as shy around people as she was. This was the first time she had stuttered or blushed in a while.

Maybe it was the accent...

"That dress is perfect. It was made for you." he complimented stepping even closer. He then took one of her hands, and gently twirled let him, and soon, she didn't know how it happened, but her back was against his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her slender waist, her soft hair a blanket on his skin.

"Um," Hope murmured. "What are we doing?" Vikram smiled. "I don't know, but I rather like this position, don't you?" he said.

A small smile inched it's way upon Hope's lips. She didn't say anything, and gently slipped out of Vikram's firm, yet gentle grasp. Hope felt like this was a replay of last year, minus the kiss. Also like last year, she let her long hair fall over her face, making a flaming curtain between her and Vikram.

"Deja vu, anyone?" Vikram said out loud. Hope smiled. "Yes, it does feel like we're fifteen again, doesn't it?" she asked without stuttering. Vikram looked at her, his eyes slightly widened. "You didn't stutter!" he exclaimed, surprised.

Hope's smile widened. "Would you prefer if I did?" she asked, eyebrows raised. Vikram grinned. "Your stutter was adorable. I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

Hope blushed scarlet. "W-well um," she started."There it is!" Vikram said, chuckling her under the chin.

She smacked playfully at his arm. "Don't treat me like a three year old!" she scolded. Vikram saluted her. "Yes ma'am." he said seriously.

Hope couldn't help but giggle. Suddenly, she noticed that Destiny had been standing a few feet behind Vikram the whole time, her eyes widened urgently, saying _who is this hottie?_

Hope's smile disappeared. "I have to go." she said, if not a little sadly. Vikram looked sad as well. "Bye," she whispered. As she turned back to go to the changing room, she felt Vikram grab her forearm.

"Wait a moment, I have a few things to say." he said. She turned to face him, and raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Can I have your number?" he blurted. She smiled and nodded, and tapped it out on the iPhone he handed her.

"Second thing?" she said. He smiled, and ran his eyes over hope. "Get the dress. You look beyond beautiful in it," he said, thrusting a wad of cash into her hands.  
>"I-I what? Vikram, that's really sweet, but I couldn't possibly-" she stammered, before he placed his forefinger in her lips.<p>

"No, it's from me, and I'll see you later," he said. He then winked at her, and walked away.

Hope stared after him, open-mouthed, and kept glancing down at the thick wad of cash in her hand as if she couldn't believe it was there. Actually, she was positive that the dress cost less than the amount Vikram gave her. Destiny stalked over to where Hope was. "Who was he? He is so HOT!" she exclaimed. (If you hadn't figured it out yet, Destiny wasn't a Cahill.)

Hope looked at the money in her hand again. "He's-" Hope paused, looking for a good lie, "-an old family friend." she finished triumphantly. "Hmm."Destiny said suspiciously. "And how do your families know each other?"

"Umm, our fathers were best friends," Hope started uncertainly," when they were younger!" Hope shuddered at the image of her dead father being friends with Victor Kabra. That friendship just...wouldn't work.

"Mmm-hmm," Destiny said. "Oh, and please explain to me why you two were standing in that "position" for so long." Hope turned bright red. "We took dancing classes together?" she squeaked uncertainly.

Destiny rolled her eyes. "Hope, you couldn't tell a lie to save your life," she sighed. Then out of nowhere, Hope saw a huge smile on Destiny's face."Omigosh!" she squealed, throwing her arms around Hope. "My best friend is in love! With a really hot guy!"

She jumped around for a bit, squealing "OMG! OMG!", then she came back to her senses."Dez," Hope said. "I don't like Vikram!" Destiny giggled. "So that's his name? Vikram? How exotic! Is he, like, from India?" she asked, radiating enthusiasm. Hope just rolled her eyes, and went back into the fitting rooms to change. Later, when Hope and Destiny were paying for their purchases (Hope using the money Vikram gave her,) Destiny's words came back to Hope. _Oh no_. She thought. _I can't possibly be falling for Vikram, can I?_

**Well, another chapter done! And this one was a little longer than most! Well, just 500 words more... I will update soon but I want at least 4 reviews every time, kay? Oh and to explain Destiny, well I thought that Hope and Destiny sounded cool, so yeah. Destiny does sound like a Lucian doesn t she? Well. . .bye. . .**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow guys, thanks for the reviews! One review *rolld eyes*. Oh well, you guys reviewed a lot before. Yesterday, I was surfing channels on T.V, and Twilight (yuck) came on, so thats where I got this idea. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to AnaVirginia, the only reviewer of the last chapter. Thank you so much Ana!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues, sadly. And I give the idea for this chapter to the author of Twilight, who's name I don't know, or wish to know.**

"See ya!" called Hope's best friend Destiny, as she disappeared behind the door of her family's house.

Hope waved at Destiny's disappearing form and started making her way to her own house. Well, mansion really, but Hope wasn't really the kind of person that went around saying 'Hey! You wanna come over to my mansion?'Cause I'm, like, superrich, and my mom's a millionaire!' No, Hope just didn't do that.

Hope also didn't walk on the dark streets of Boston, alone, at nearly midnight. It was one thing if she was with her friends, but being alone was honestly scaring her a little bit, even though she was Cahill, more specifically, a Madrigal.

After they had finished shopping, it was quite late, so Hope and Destiny had dinner at a cafe, then when they finished, it was really late. So they started for home.

As Hope turned at a corner, walking as fast as her light-blue, converse sneakers could take her, she got the feeling she was being followed. It wasn't a nice feeling.

She spun around, and could make out a large figure in the darkness, a few yards away from her.

Now panicked, Hope's footsteps quickened, and she could hear footsteps behind her quickening as well.

This is just lovely, she thought sarcastically. I'm walking alone at midnight, I have a bunch of money in my purse, and a of big, buff man is stalking me. I'm so happy.

Hope had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she had stopped walking, and the biggest, buffest, man she had ever seen grabbed her arm.

Hope's heart nearly stopped, as she took in the rough features, scars, and cold, yet laughing, black eyes of the brutal man. She was so scared, she forgot everything she had learned in training.

"Hey sweetie," he slurred, a pervy grin making it's way upon his face.  
>He placed a rough, dirty hand on Hope's waist.<p>

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out so late?" he continued, placing his other hand on her cheek, caressing it.

Hope's lower lip quivered, as she studied him with big eyes. She could feel her hands trembling, and her knees were feeling weak.

"I-I-I," she stammered, not able to finish her sentence.

Suddenly, she could hear more footsteps. But these were different from the first ones. These were made a soft, yet strong and steady sound.

She was squirming desperately , trying to get out of the man's grip, when she heard a voice. A very familiar voice.

"Get your hands off her. She's mine." it said coldly. Hope turned around, and caught a glimpse of-"Arthur!" she blurted, eyes wide. All the features were the same. Handsome, yet gentle, but he had grown a few inches.

The man was so surprised, he let go of Hope, who was too shocked to move.

Slowly, the bewildered expression on his face was replaced by a confident smirk. It was obvious that he thought he thought that Arthur was no match for him. Actually, Hope thought so too. The man was at least two times Arthur's size.

"And who would you be?" The man asked, quirking an eyebrow. His right hand made its way to Hope's forearm, and closed around it.

Arthur took in Hope's frightened expression, and her trembling hands. Then Arthur winked at Hope. It was a small movement, but Hope saw it, and the man didn't.

"I'm her boyfriend," Arthur stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I don't like it when people mess with my girl." Hope watched him in astonishment, and fidgeted a little.

He stepped towards Hope, and took her right hand, trying to tug her out of the man's rough grasp. But the man wasn't going to let Hope go easily.

"Ah ah ah," he taunted, pulling her back towards him. "Finders keepers!"

Arthur's lip curled. "I don't think so, " he said, slipping his right hand inside his pocket. Grinning slyly, he pulled out an injector full of what Hope guessed was poison.

"This'll be a piece of cake," Arthur said, throwing the injector towards the man.

For a moment, Hope questioned his sanity. Who threw an injector? Really? But luck must've been on Arthur's side, because the injector hit the man on the thigh, and within the span of three seconds, he collapsed.

Hope swayed, almost about to collapse herself, but Arthur was quick on his feet, and caught her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, his dark green eyes brimming with caring and concern.

Hope nodded breathlessly, getting up from Arthur's arms. "I-I'm fine," she said quietly, a small smile playing its way upon her lips. "Thank you for saving me. I forgot everything I learned in M-I mean my training."

Hope you moron! A voice inside her head screamed. You nearly told him that you were a Madrigal! Stupid girl!

Arthur smiled reassuringly. "No problem. It's not like I have anything better to do than save girls from getting raped, right?" he joked, his green eyes twinkling.

Hope laughed. "No, really thank you. If you hadn't come-" Hope shuddered, thinking about what probably would've happened if she hadn't been there.

Arthur put an assuring hand on her shoulder. " Don't think about that," he said softly. Then his tone turned into a scolding one. "And what were you thinking, walking alone at nearly-" he checked his watch "- one in the morning!"

Hope smiled slyly. "Not so shy anymore are you?" she teased.

Arthur's joking smile returned. "You aren't either," he pointed out.

"Yeah," she said, shrugging. Except a few hours ago I was blushing furiously and could barely speak, thanks to a certain good-looking, amber-eyed boy, but you don't need to know that, she added mentally.

He put one hand on her back. "I'll walk you home. I'm not letting you get hurt. "Anything could happen to you at this hour." he said protectively. His arm was around Hope's shoulders now, and Hope was certain that she was blushing.

"Okay," she said, smiling nervously. "Th-thanks."

Arthur grinned, and Hope relaxed. In the ten-minute walk from there to the manor, Hope and Arthur talked. Hope learned that Arthur would be staying in Boston for high school, and that they would be attending the same school!

As Hope and Arthur reached the stairs that led to the front door of the manor, Hope turned to Arthur and smiled.

"Thanks for everything," she said.

Arthur nodded and smiled back. As they both turned to go, Arthur called over his shoulder "I know you're a Madrigal!"

Hope turned around, but he was gone. Smiling, she fished inside her purse for her keys. "Ekats," she did she know that Arthur wasn't an Ekat.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! i EAT YOUR REVIEWS, AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'LL STARVE! ARRRRRGH! Oh god, did I just sound like a pirate there...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: wazzup peoples! Summers over, therfore I will start publishing again! Yaaaay...not. Y'all must be like "Oh crap, this wannabe freaky weirdo is gonna start writing again NOOOOO!" **

** This chapter is based on a few people I know, like the stupid new secretary at our school, my brother, and this old Japanese lady I met in the elevator. (I live in japan if you guys didn't know.) **

**Oh, and I would like to thank all of my lovely, kind, wonderful, incredibly supportive reviewers! And from the next chapter I will start responding to you reviews. And I'd like to tell you that I'm going to start dedicating my chapters to people. **

** This one is for SugarQueen8490! I think those are the numbers...sorry if I got them wrong Julia! Anyway I dedicated this to her because she wrote the amazing story everyone's heard about, "The War Hawks." And if you haven't read it yet, go read it this instant! Also because she's so awesome, and funny, and nice, and awesome, and this is her 50 PM aniversary present! YAY! If you didn't get that...well, you don't have to get it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never have, but hopefully I will. **

Vikram Kabra stepped out of his hired BMW, dusting off his freshly pressed dress pants.

"Be back at four," he snapped at the driver, who nodded sharply and drove off.  
>Vikram watched the sleek car disappear down the street, and turned to the large building that would be his school for the next few months.<br>Shakespeare High School was a large, towering building that looked a couple hundred years old. Maybe a couple thousand. It was made of red bricks, and ivy hung over the entrances. In Vikram's opinion, it was absolutely revolting and incredibly tacky. And horrors! It was a public school!

Vikram ran a hand through his dark hair, reviewing the mission in his head. Find Hope. Woo Hope. Get Hope to spill her clues. And lastly, destroy her. Vikram winced, thinking about the last step. He wasn't sure what "destroy" meant, but he didn't like the sound of it. As much as he hated to admit it, Hope Cahill had softened him, and still was softening him. And it wasn't doing him, or his branch, any good.

Vikram flashed a charming smile as a couple of cheerleaders walked past him, giggling and batting their eyelashes flirtatiously. The one that looked especially ditzy waved at him, and he pretended not to see, enjoying her hurt expression as she walked into the building with her friend. How he loved breaking hearts.

"Girls," he muttered, smirking as he strolled into the school.

He thrust his hands into his pockets, winking at a tall, lanky brunette, who reddened. Then, he smiled at another random girl, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the brunette's expression drop. Oh, this was too much fun. Vikram turned at a corridor, and walked into the office. A woman in her late-twenties was sitting at a desk in front of a computer. Her name-tag read "Diana Smith". In her left hand was a sparkly, pink vanity mirror, and in her right was a tube of lipstick which she was applying to her lips. Her lips reminded Vikram of shiny, pink, overgrown slugs.

"What do you want?" she asked, tearing her dull blue eyes away from her reflection in the mirror, and fixing them on Vikram. As she settled her eyes on Vikram, her large mouth fell open with an audible pop, and she blinked her heavily made-up eyes a few times to make sure she was seeing right.  
>Vikram cleared his throat, a little bit freaked out by the gaping woman. He was used to being stared at by women, both old and young, but it was still weird.<p>

"Oh, uh" Diana got up, looking very flustered, (and knocking a vanity bag the size of Russia off her desk in the process,) and shook Vikram's hand. "Hi, I'm Diana!" she giggled stupidly, still shaking his hand. "I'm Principal Peterson's secretary. You must be the new exchange student from London."  
>Ian pulled his hand away, and wiped it on his expensive trousers. "Err-yes, that's right. I am Vikram Kabra." he trilled smoothly. "I was told to come to the office to meet Principal Patterson?"<p>

"Peterson," Diana corrected, a sickening smile on her face.  
>Vikram rolled his eyes. "Like I care," he muttered. Diana heard, and looked hurt. As you can guess, he thoroughly enjoyed her sad expression.<br>Diana's expression changed from really sad to really bright in an instant. "Alright, now sweetie, you just take a seat there, and the Principal will be ready for you in a minute. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." she let out a nervous giggle. "Like my number?"

Vikram rolled his eyes again. "Miss-" he checked her name-tag again "-Smith-" Diana giggled. "Darling, call me Diana," she cut in.  
>Vikram stared at her for a moment, inwardly face-palming. "Miss Smith," he started in a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me tone. "I do think it's a little bit inappropriate to err, offer to give your phone number to students about half your age, don't you?"<p>

Diana's face turned into a tomato. A tomato with a face made up with half the makeup in the universe. And blonde highlights. Vikram had never seen such a tomato before. Then again, tomatoes had never been one of his favorite fruits. That s right, a tomato was a fruit.

"Uh. Umm. Just take a-" Diana started, but suddenly her computer beeped. She walked over to it, heels click-clacking, and clicked on an e-mail file. Frowning, she read it. Then she turned to Vikram.

"Well then young man, the principal is ready to see you." she said, all of the sweetness and affection drained from her voice Vikram made his way to the door, and placed a hand on the knob. Before opening the door, he gave the secretary a dashing smile. "It was lovely meeting you Diana," he coaxed.

He saw her dull eyes widen, and the corners of her slug-like mouth turn up. Just as she was about to reply, he opened the door, and slipped into the room-smirking of course.

I WONDER IF YOU KNOW, HOW THEY LIVE IN TOKYO, IF YOU SEE ANYTHING THAT MEAN ANYTHING YOU KNOW YOU GOTTA GO!

Vikram was somewhat pissed off right now. The principal yammered on and on about how he was such a "good edition to the sophomores", and how his school was overjoyed to have such a "sophisticated, confident young man" among them. Seriously. And he still hadn't found Hope.

"Yeow!" yelled Vikram, as a redhead bumped into him. "Watch where you're going!"

"S-s-sorry," the redhead murmured, staring timidly at him with striking green eyes. Wait, were those jade green? But...only one person had those eyes. And that was-

"Hope!" Vikram said, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going, I-"

"Vikram!" Hope laughed. Vikram noted the fact that she also relaxed. "It's okay." She smiled at him, and tilted her head slightly to the right. "So," she started shyly. "Are you going to go to school here?"

Vikram nodded, and touched her arm slightly. "I think we'd better get to class now," he said.  
>Hope blinked. "Oh, o-of course!" she agreed, and for reasons unknown to Vikram, she blushed.<p>

Vikram smiled at that. It was cute. Unlike other girls he had to put up with. "Who do you have for homeroom?" he asked her, putting and arm around her and steering her through the crowded hallway.

"I have Mrs. Winters." she stuttered softly. "You?"

"Same," Vikram smiled, as he opened the door to the classroom for her.

"Thanks," she said, walking through the door. Vikram followed her in. The two teenagers walked inside the airy classroom, to find an annoyed Destiny Vega waiting there. Maybe it was the way she was tapping her foot impatiently, or the way she was frowning, but something told Vikram that she wasn't in the cheeriest mood. When Destiny saw Hope, she squealed, and ran over and hugged Hope, knocking Vikram's arm away.

"Oh my gosh!" Destiny gasped. "I thought you were dead or something! You took SOOOO long to get to class!" She finally let go, and studied Vikram, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "I take it that this was the holdup then?" she asked Hope, gesturing at Vikram.

Before Hope could say anything, Vikram cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but I believe I can talk," he said. This girl's audacity was starting to irritate him.  
>Destiny snorted. "Duh. Of course you can talk. Why would Hope like you if you couldn't?"<p>

Hope's eyes widened. "Dez!" she hissed, her eyes darting to Vikram.

Vikram smiled inwardly. Hope liked him? That was perfect. He now knew that his feelings were being retur- no, no, his plan would work! Yes! He didn't have feelings for this shy mouse. Even though she was attractive. Very attractive. Arrgh. Stupid Hope Cahill.

Vikram didn't say anything out loud. He just stared at Destiny, who stared coolly back. It was like a battle of eyeballs. Blue versus amber. Vikram finally blinked, making Destiny smirk.

Vikram glared daggers at Destiny. "You have an attitude problem," Vikram stated.

Destiny rolled her eyes, infuriating Vikram even more. "I don't have an attitude problem," she placidly replied. "You have a perception problem."  
>Vikram's eyes widened angrily, while Destiny flipped her chocolate-colored locks over her shoulder in a cool, composed fashion.<p>

Hope looked from her best friend, to her distant cousin, a distraught expression on her face.

"And to think I thought you were cute," Destiny disgustedly continued. "Seriously, I'm losing my touch."  
>Vikram looked ready to lash back out at her, but Hope placed a hand on his shoulder. "Vikram. P-please. Don't." she whispered pleadingly. The look she gave Vikram would probably have made a Holt melt. Vikram just about did. Vikram shot Destiny a glare that said "we'll continue this later," then he smiled reassuringly at Hope.<p>

"We won't fight. I wouldn't dream of fighting with darling, sweet Destiny Vega any longer!" Vikram said, smiling through clenched teeth as he patted Destiny on top of her head.

Destiny just rolled her eyes and looked at her nails. Hope gave her a searching look, and then scrutinized Vikram in the exact same way. She shrugged.

"Come on Dez, class is going to start!" Hope muttered, tugging at her friend's sleeve. "We should sit down." Hope's eyes darted towards a couple of seats in front.

Destiny linked arms with Hope, and nodded. As the pair turned to go to their seats, Vikram harshly grabbed the back of Destiny's collar, and in a gentler way, he grabbed Hope's elbow. Both girls turned around and raised their eyebrows at him. (Destiny was rubbing the back of her neck, and frowning in addition.)

"What do I do?" Vikram asked stupidly. He couldn't help the fact that the question sounded stupid.

"Well," Hope started glancing at the rest of the classroom. "You should just . . . hang around the front of the classroom." she finished, half-shrugging.

"The teacher will probably introduce you and stuff. Then she'll tell you where to sit," Destiny added, regarding Vikram's baffled expression.

For a moment, Vikram was surprised that Destiny was being friendly.

"Thanks," Vikram nodded, smiling tenderly at Hope.

"Don't mention it!" Destiny sang, tugging Hope to their seats. Hope gave Vikram a small smile over her shoulder as she allowed herself to be dragged away by her friend.

Vikram noticed that he was suddenly the only one standing, and what made it worse was the fact that he was awkwardly standing near the front of the room. Feeling twenty pairs of eyes critically sizing him up, he shifted from foot to foot, praying that the bloody teacher would walk in already. In a moment or so, his wish was granted.

"Good morning, dears!" chirped a thickset, dark haired woman. She was short and stocky in build, and her grey eyes looked like they were surgically forced to be open in utter shock. Short, black hair framed her face, and her pudgy little fingers were clutching a series of colorful files and notebooks. A striking, bright green skirt, and a shocking, fuchsia blouse clung to her stodgy frame.

Murmured "good mornings" and a few "whatevers" passed through the classroom.

The woman, who Vikram realized was the teacher, beamed at everyone, and then noticed Vikram. Her wide eyes widened even more, and Vikram was certain that they would pop out of her head and roll on the floor.

"You must be Vikram Kabra!" She animatedly said, placing her rainbow of files on her desk.

"Err, yes, I am," he replied. This woman's wide-eyed stare was also freaking him out a bit.

The teacher beamed even more. "Welcome to our classroom dear! Where learning and good manners are taught and supported!" she exclaimed vivaciously.

Vikram stared at her for a moment, blinking, wondering if this teacher had walked into the classroom thinking it was first grade.

"Err, thank you." he said.

"My name is Mrs. Winters!" she exclaimed, flourishing her arms. Vikram wondered how much coffee she drank. "I deal with bad children, and turn them into good little girls and boys! Yes I do!"

Vikram coughed, disguising a laugh, and saw several of his new classmates grin at him like they understood. Vikram caught Hope's eye, and they shared a smile.

"Vikram, sweetie, please take a seat next to Mary-Todd!" Mrs. Winters said, gesturing to a petite, yet muscular, blonde girl near the back.

He walked to the back, ignoring the flirtatious smiles and giggles he got from the female population of the room, and sat down next to Mary-Todd. For a moment, Mary-Todd sized him up, then she gave Vikram a tentative smile, and despite his Kabra-ness, he smiled back.

Vikram relaxed in his seat, and half listened to Mrs. Winters' incessant chattering and chirping, wondering what the day would bring.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I've been gone for centuries haven't I? Other than checking and replying to my PMs, and reviewing? Yes, well, I'm sorry about that. Verrrrry sorry. I have some...weird family problems going on... Anyway, thank you to my two awesome reviewers! You guys are the awesomest! I have a batch of peanut butter cookies in the oven, and they'll be done in about fifteen minutes. You think I'll give you some! Ha, not on your life! I just said that to make you jealous! Hahahahahah! SO ANYWAY, please read! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Luckyinluv! **

Hope stared in horror at the bright, colorful flyer in her friend's hands.

"You hate me don't you?" She moaned. "You really, really, _really_ hate me!"

"No. I don't hate you." Hope's friend Destiny replied, an angelic smile spread over her features.

"A _dance_. A freaking _dance_!" Hope exclaimed, bewildered. "I can't dance!"

Destiny cocked an eyebrow as she folded the flyer and slid it into her book bag.

Hope pursed her lips at the expression on Destiny's face. "Okay. Maybe I took ballet for a couple years in elementary school, but you can't do ballet at a _school __dance_!"

Destiny raised both eyebrows this time, and folded her arms over her chest.

"What!" Hope said, starting to feel slightly annoyed.

"Don't you 'what' me! You're the one that signed up for salsa classes three months ago!" Destiny's voice resembled that of a disapproving mother.

"I didn't learn anything!"

"My ass you didn't!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you learned something!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

"Nuh-uh! Besides, I don't have a dress!" Hope argued, a stubborn glow in her jade colored eyes.

Destiny's own blue eyes glinted in amusement. "Yes you do! Vikram bought you one! You didn't wear it yet!"

Hope's mind flashed to the beautiful crimson dress in the back of her walk-in closet. She was about to open her mouth and make a retort, when she was interrupted.

"Hey, Hope," a velvety voice warmly greeted.

Hope tilted her head to the right, to see Vikram Kabra strutting up to her, one of his new friends on his left.

_It's__been__two__freaking__days__since__he__started__school,,__and__he__has__about__a__million__friends_, Hope thought enviously. It had taken her a _couple__weeks_ to get used to high school and make friends!

Hope offered him an affable smile. "Hi Vikram! I haven't seen you since yesterday!"

Vikram returned Hope's warm smile, and nodded at Destiny, whose cheeks were rapidly turning a bright shade of scarlet.

Hope looked at her best friend in utter confusion, wondering why Destiny was blushing in the presence of Vikram Kabra.

Hope then glanced at the spot next to Vikram. Yep. A tall, handsome boy with bronze hair, eyes the color of melted chocolate, and tanned skin stood there, an Adidas sports bag slung carelessly over his shoulder.

This, ladies and gentleman, was Dominique Clarkson, otherwise known as one of the only boys to _actually__spark_ Destiny's interest.

Dominique gave the two girls a smile. "Hey Hope. Hey Destiny," he said.

Hope smiled back, and greeted him. Destiny did as well, though usual cocky attitude was gone. As was the obnoxious tone in her voice.

After the four had greeted each other, there was an awkward pause, which involved Destiny's eyes darting nervously from Dominique to the floor, Hope shifting from foot to foot and staring at her flats, and Vikram rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, uh, Hope," Vikram started awkwardly, attempting to make conversation. "Are you going to the, um, the cotillion?"

Hope stared at him for a moment, racking her brains, trying to figure out what in the name of _God_ a cotillion was.

Destiny rolled her eyes, momentarily forgetting to be shy. "We don't call it a _cotillion_anymore Kabra. They're called _dances_."

Dominique opened his mouth, and started speaking a nano-second before Vikram. "I told him that, but the British idiot won't believe me."

Destiny blushed at being addressed directly by Dominique. "That's Vikram for you," she said with a nervous laugh.

Vikram pinched the bridge of his nose, while Hope face palmed. Have _you_ever seen Destiny this love struck? No? Well, you should know that it's incredibly pathetic. _Incredibly_ pathetic.

"We should be going," Hope said, tugging at Destiny's sleeve. "We have tons of homework. Trig, English, Spanish, and History! I'll be up all night!" she exclaimed, her voice faltering as she realized how pathetic she sounded. Oh well. Better to be lame than to be love struck like Destiny.

"Hope," Dominique said slowly, not seeing the slightly jealous expression on Destiny's face. "Today is _Friday_." Dominique raised both eyebrows.

Hope shrugged uncertainly. "I like having my weekends free?"

Dominique shrugged, and turned his gaze to Destiny, who was gazing at him, wide-eyed. A few moments later Dominique coughed, and Destiny turned her head away.

"See you guys later then," Hope called over her shoulder, pulling Destiny away with her as she made her way down the hallway balancing half a dozen book on her free arm.

The moment the two girls were out of the earshot of the boys, Destiny erupted "He was, like, talking to me! And you dragged me away! Why! Why, why, why, OH WHY!"

Hope paused as she reached her locker. She took her time putting away her books, and pretended to be blissfully unaware of Destiny pouting next to her.

"Well?" Destiny asked impatiently, tapping her foot and frowning.

Hope continued on ignoring her, and shut the door of her locker in slow motion.

"That's it," Destiny huffed. "You are going to die!" She smiled, and Hope made a silent prayer.

"You, Hope Cahill, are going to the dance," she stated simply, yet there was an evil glint in her deep blue eyes.

Hope's insides dropped as she gulped. _Oh,__crap._

これはラインデイバイダーですよう～ でもみんなは日本語は読められない….(^○^)

"No." Hope said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. She shook her head and her long red swishes from side to side, emphasizing her point.

"Yes, Hope, You'll look stunning!" Destiny exclaimed, gesturing at the expensive looking crimson dress that lay on the queen sized bed in the middle of Destiny's room.

"Besides," Destiny started nonchalantly, twirling a lock of brown hair on her finger. "I heard Vikram will be there."

Hope's green eyes popped out of her head. "Now I'm _really_not going. If you're stupid enough to think that I want to _impress_him, then you're nuts!"

Destiny smiled sweetly at Hope. "Oh honey, that's what girls say.'No I don't care what he thinks' yada yada, but in reality we all care."

"I don't," Hope grumbled, sitting on the cherry red sheets of Destiny's bed.

"Yes you do. And I still have the picture!" Destiny sang.

Hope sighed. "_Fine_. But you owe me. You're just scared to talk to /Dominique/."

"_No_. I'm _not_scared to talk to him. Why would I talk to him anyway?" Destiny tried to scoff. She failed miserably. Hope could practically see the cartoon hertz in her eyes when she heard his name.

Hope rolled her eyes. "Sit down. I'll do you first," she offered.

Destiny obediently settled down on the chair in front of Destiny's mirror, which leaned over a dressing table overflowing with perfume and makeup.

Hope stood up and walked over to where her friend was sitting. Picking up a dark blue eyeshadow, she momentarily closed her eyes. _/Oh__great__supernatural__being__that__makes__me__clumsy__with__makeup,__please__don't__make__me__ruin__Destiny's__face.__She__will_kill_me__if__I__do._ Offering that prayer, she started applying the shiny blue eye shadow to Destiny's eyelids.

Forty-five minutes (and a lot of praying) later, Destiny stood in front of the mirror, admiring herself.

The dress Destiny had bought a few weeks ago, hugged her figure. Her dark blue eyes were made up perfectly, and her lips were covered with dark red lipstick. Her long hair was in a French braid, and fell elegantly down her right shoulder. Hope had to say that she was extremely pleased with her handiwork.

"_I_ look stunning! Forget about you! Look at me!" Destiny squealed, practically bouncing up and down.

Hope rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide a smile. "Way to be modest, Dez," she mumbled.

Destiny turned around and smiled at Hope. "Just kidding. Thanks Hope!" she said cheerfully. "But now it's your turn!"

Hope was steered to the chair Destiny had been sitting on a few minutes ago, and sighed.

An entire _hour_ later, Hope stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself expressionlessly.

Her red curls was pinned on top of her head stylishly, a few locks of hair framing her face. Her green eyes popped with the makeup Destiny had applied, and her cheeks glowed pink. She looked-well_-beautiful_.

"I don't look bad," Hope admitted, turning to the side and critiquing her profile.

Destiny raised an eyebrow. "You don't look _bad_? Hope, you look so freaking gorgeous right now, That Vikram would get down on his knees and worship you! Then he'll carry you out-bridal style, of course-into a golden limo. And you'll go to your glamorous new home in London, and the two of you will have fourteen babies, and-"

Hope whirled around to face Destiny. "Babies? Worship? Bridal Style? Oh Lord, Destiny! We're just friends! Seriously!" she groaned, the soft pink glow of her cheeks becoming red.

Destiny smirked. "Sure Hope. That's what you say, but deep down, you have a burning passion for him, like-"

"STOP!" Hope bellowed, clamping her hands over her ears. "I don't want to hear another peep out of you, capiche?" she said, suddenly aggressive.

Destiny hung her head momentarily. Then she slowly nodded. "Peeeeeep," she sighed in mock sorrow.

Hope stared at her for a few moments, before bursting out laughing. Eventually, Destiny started laughing too.

"Come on," Destiny giggled, carefully wiping tears from her eyes, trying not to smudge her makeup. "We'd better go. We'll be late."

Hope agreed, and with a few giggles, both girls walked outré door, carefully walking down the stairs in their uncomfortable shoes.

Downstairs, Destiny's mother's eyes lit up when her eyes rest on them.

Mrs. Vega was a plump woman with a sweet, loving nature, Destiny's blue eyes, and she made the best cookies in the world. Yes, Hope may have been sixteen, but she had never turned down a batch of warm, freshly-baked cookies. And she never would.

"You both look lovely!" exclaimed excitedly, picking up a camera. "I have to take pictures!"

As she posed for a few pictures, Hope took a deep breath, preparing herself to face three hours of dancing, music, and punch. And Vikram.

**Ay curumba! I'm such an awful writer! Arrrgh. I hate myself sometimes! Oh and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE check out my contest! Please! I only have one entry! A pretty well written entry :) But please check it out! I've changed the deadline to the 23rd of this month! PLEASE ENTER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:****OH****MY****GOD!****THIS****IS****THE****FIRST****TIME****I****'****M****NOT****STARTING****MY****A/N****OFF****WITH****AN****APOLOGY!****Today****was****an****awesome****day!****My****parents****are****in****Okinawa****for****business,****I****'****m****eating****a****huge****tub****of****ice****cream,****and****I****FINISHED****THIS****CHAPTER****IN****AN****HOUR!****YAY!****I****got****so****many****reviews****last****time!****Well,****in****my****opinion****they****were****a****lot.****Oh,****and****if****you****guys****are****wondering****about****Mary****Todd,****she****'****ll****come****later.****You****'****ll****see****…*****laughs****like****a****maniac,****ends****in****a****huge****couching****fit.*****This****suckish****chapter****is****dedicated****to****all****of****my****reviewers!****Cece,****TheBrazilianGirl,****Sugar,****Ronnie,****and****Random****Person!****Thank****you****so****much!**

"You're sure that's the right one?" Destiny asked, frowning at the metallic tube of crimson in her purse.

Hope leaned on the window of Destiny's emerald green Porsche, a groan threatening to rise up her glossy lips.

"_Yes_, Destiny! That is the exact same shade I applied! Jeez, why in the name of all that is wonderful do you care so much?" Hope crashed against the car's leather seats, her eyes automatically shutting as nervous yet excited thoughts swirled around her head.

What if she fell down? What if she tripped over her dance partners feet? What if _she__didn't__get__asked__to__dance_? Oh Lord. What if-_what__if__Vikram__asked__her__to__dance_? What if she threw up on him or what if-

"YO! Earth to Hope Cahill? Don't ignore me! "Destiny was leaning over Hope, grasping her shoulders and shaking them with all of her might. Hope's entire body shook violently.

Hope pursed her lips, and haltingly scooted away from her friend. "I'm not ignoring you," she stated simply, her intelligent eyes widening slightly of their own accord.

Destiny snorted, and wriggled back to her own seat. "Anyway, you were asking me why I cared so much,"

"I was?" Hope moaned, earning a glare from Destiny.

"Uh, yeah, I think so," she answered, crossing her legs and tapping her left shin with her right heel.

"You sure?" Hope asked wearily, not looking forward to hearing another one of Destiny's exaggerated rants, which would possibly mean nothing but gibberish.

Destiny rolled her eyes, and twirled the edge of her silky braid on her finger. "So I wanted the exact shade of lipstick, 'cause when Dominique kisses me, and my lipstick is like all over his face and stuff-won't he look adorable?- then if two different colors are smeared all over his face, then everyone will think that after he kissed _me_ he made out with another chick! And Dominique is, like, _so_sweet! He would never cheat on a girl! Like, ever, and-"

Destiny's mouth closed as she saw the bewildered expression on Hope's face. Hope often had this expression on her face, and it usually was code for "Destiny, you idiot."

"Dez?" Hope wavered, massaging her temples. "I _highly_ doubt that Dominique will /keep/ the lipstick smudge all over his face after you guys make out. _If_ you make out. Somehow, I doubt that will happen."

Destiny eyes which had been glazed over dreamily for the past few minutes, were replaced with a fierce blue flame. She was about to open her mouth to retort, when the car rolled to a stop in front of the school.

The hired chauffeur (apparently Destiny refused to have her father drive her) rolled down the privacy screen, and angled the rearview mirror so that he could see them.

"We're here," he stated dryly, his hawk like grey eyes glinting in the mirror, as he looked Destiny sternly in the eye. Hope noticed Destiny shift around nervously for a moment. The apprehensive glance Destiny shot her didn't go unnoticed either.

"'Kay, thanks. Let's go Hope," she said cheerfully, no sign of agitation on her features.

Destiny hopped out of the bright-colored car gaily, Hope right behind her. The two of them walked through the doors of the school, Destiny shooting a flirtatious smile at every good-looking senior she saw, and Hope turning her head the other way whenever she spotted a guy checking her out.

When they walked into the gym, the entire place seemed like an entirely different place. Twinkling jewel-like lights in colors like lilac, jade, and topaz hung from the ceiling, reflection on the shiny silver paper the walls had been covered in. The floor seemed _sparkly_, and loud, upbeat music played throughout the entire area.

Destiny immediately spotted Dominique, and ran up to him, grinning animatedly, but Hope gulped, dreading the event of dancing with someone. Her dance partner, whoever that would be, would go home with sore toes that night. _Very_ sore toes.

"You look stunning," a voice that had complimented her one _too__many_ times said, snapping her out of her reverie. Oh crap. He had to speak to her _now_. Stupid life.

Hope turned around to see Eisenhower Holt smiling at her. Just kidding. It was actually Vikram, dressed in a black and crimson silk tie, looking so gorgeous Hope could have kissed him. No wait. That was an exaggeration.

"Thanks," she murmured quietly, "But right now, I would like to be anywhere but here!"

Vikram chuckled, and gave her a cocky grin. She hadn't seen that grin for ages. He glanced from side to side and looked back at her, only his smirk wasn't as blatantly arrogant as before, and he looked slightly worried.

"What's wrong?" Hope blurted, sensing his worry. Her green eyes were met by Vikram amber ones, and he seemed to be more worried than before.

"I'm fine," he coolly replied. "Dance with me, Hope," he held out one hand, and gestured to the dance floor with another.

_Oh__snap,_ Hope thought her eyes darting nervously to the dance floor, where couples were now slow dancing.

"I d-don't dance," Hope replied, tucking a red curl behind her ear. "Actually, I d-do, but I don't know if I can in these shoes, a-a-and I-well-I'm scared I'll throw up on you or-or maybe I'll faint, or-" Hope babbled, but was interrupted by a soft laugh.

"It wasn't a question Hope! Let's dance!" Vikram said playfully, but there was a hint of worry in his voice.

Hope studied him with wide eyes for a moment, debating with herself whether or not she would dance with him, but she finally gave in.

Placing her slender hand in Vikram's larger one, she said "Why are you so worried?"

Vikram didn't answer, but gently guided her to the dance floor. When Hope's arms encircled his neck, and his arms were snugly around Hope's waist (this involved much blushing on Hope's part, I assure you), Vikram leaned in slightly. Hope found her herself leaning in as well.

Just as Vikram opened his mouth to say something, Hope gently pressed her lips to his. For an entire minute, lips moved in a synchronized pattern against each other, and soft groaning sounds were heard from the two teenagers. The Hope gently pulled away, embarrassed, to see Vikram smiling at her, his cheeks just as red.

"Finally," he drawled. "_You_ kiss _me_ for a change!"

Hope lowered her head, and she felt like her skin was on fire. What was she thinking? "I thought you wanted me to kiss you," she mumbled inaudibly. "You were leaning in and I thought-I thought-"

"I wasn't planning on kissing you _yet_," Vikram smiled, the crimson of his cheeks slowly fading. "I was waiting for a more _private_ and _romantic_ location. A garden perhaps."

Hope looked at him in surprise, and he laughed at her expression.

"I was leaning in to tell you something," he lowered his voice, and pulled Hope slightly closer to him, "my father is receiving reports from his field agents that-"

Suddenly, the lights went out, and the loud _BANG_of a gun was heard. Only later did Hope realized that if they hadn't kissed-if _she_hadn't kissed him. They could have prevented the next few events which would change the pair's futures. _Forever_.

**Oh no! What's gonna happen! And no, they will not be held hostage by the you-know-whos. Kinda, but not really. The lipstick conversation is one I just had with my best friend's sister last night! She was screwed in the head. The kiss was just for you, Cece, if you're reading this! Reviews would b awesome! CC even better!**


	13. Chapter 13

Innediately, shrill screams filled the air. Girls clutched their dates, most of whom had turned paler than ghosts.

Vikram's head was filled to the brim with thoughts of panic. _The __Vespers!_He thought, wrapping his arms protectively around the slender figure around him.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me about?" Hope asked, her voice quivering along with her lower lip.

Vikram nodded grimly, and said "come on, we're leaving." He gave Hope's hand a gentle tug, and pulled her toward the other exit.

Hope spun around to face him, her prominent eyes fearful, yet stubborn and fierce. "No," she stated stubbornly. "These people are my classmates! I can't let them get hurt!"

"The Vespers won't hurt them, love. It's _us_ they want. Or just you. That's why we have to get out quickly," Vikram coaxed, giving Hope's slightly moist hand a squeeze.

Hope paused for a moment as she squinted at the door. "Why aren't they coming in here yet?" she wondered out loud.

"They're looking for us outside first. When they're sure we're not there, they'll come in here" he answered gently.

"B-b-but what about Destiny?" Hope protested, blinking away tears that were rapidly filling her widened eyes. "She's my best friend! What if they use her against me! She'll get h-hurt! I c-can't let that happen!"

Vikram wiped away a tear with his finger, and sighed. He didn't particularly _like_ Destiny Vega, but he didn't want her dead either. And what about Dominique? He _did _like Dominique.

Vikram glanced around the gym, which was bursting into chaos. Some girls were crying, a few people had fainted, and someone had thrown up! The smell was now getting to him...

"Alright," Vikram murmured to Hope, who was now sobbing. He gently guided her to the other exit of the gym, which nobody had thought about using. "Here's what we'll do. We're going to leave. Then when _you're_ safely at home, I'm coming back here for Destiny and Dominique."

Hope looked like she wanted to protest, but shut her mouth when she saw the fierce expression on Vikram's face.

"Mm-kay," she murmured softly, silently plotting how she could avoid going home.

The exit led to a dirty alleyway behind the school. Hope shivered at the absurdly cold temperature outside, and was surprised when Vikram shrugged of his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Is that better?" he asked absent-mindedly, looking left and right before pulling Hope along with him.

Hope nodded silently, and slipped her arms through the jacket's ones, which were too long for her.

It was so dark, Hope and Vikram couldn't see a single thing. Suddenly they heard a loud _PING!_ It sounded like a bullet hitting metal.

Hope's breath caught in her chest, and next to her, she heard Vikram stop breathing.

_Hope __Cahill_, she chided herself. _You__are_ _a __Madrigal.__You __have __had __extremely __advanced __training.__You're __a __big __girl __now,__and __you __have __the __heir __to __the __Lucian __branch-leadership __next __to __you! _

A low, menacing chuckle followed the metallic sound, and three people Hope _never_ would have expected to see, came into view.

The first was Dominique, and standing on either side of him were Mary-Todd and-

"Destiny!" Hope blurted before she could stop herself. "What are you doing? What's-"

But she was silenced as her _so-called_ best friend held up a sleek silver dart gun.

Dominique let out a sly laugh, and Vikram's eyes narrowed at him. "You!" he snarled, thrusting a finger in Dominique's direction.

Dominique smiled calmly back at Vikram, holding up a polished gun. But this wasn't a dart gun. It was a _real_ gun.

"Not just me, Vikram. These two as well," he said coolly, gesturing at the two girls on either side of him.

Hope studied Mary-Todd's face. Her mouth was set in a straight line, and her blonde hair blew around her face in the breeze, making her look slightly intimidating. But her eyes betrayed the rest of her features. Those baby-blue pupils were widened with fear and blinking rapidly. Hope could tell that this _betrayal _wasn't her idea.

As Vikram barked insults and accusations at Dominique, who smoothly countered them, Hope observed Destiny. Her crimson lips were pursed, and her braid was undone, her tangled brown hair spilling over her shoulders. Her blue eyes were full of determination, yet there was a spark of fear in them.

"D-D-Dominique," Mary-Todd squeaked timidly, tapping him on the shoulder.

Dominique turned to her with a scowl etched on his handsome face. "What is it _sister_?" he drawled sarcastically. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

_Sister?_ Hope thought incredulously, staring at the trio in front of her. Well, she wasn't really looking at Destiny now, but you get what she meant.

_How __could __they __possibly __be __related?_ Dominique and Mary-Todd looked _nothing_ like each other. There was Mary-Todd, who was blue-eyed and fair-skinned, with a short, plump build. Then there was Dominique with his tan skin, brown eyes, and tall, broad build. They looked _nothing _alike.

"_Sister?_" Vikram inquired disbelieving, voicing Hope's thoughts.

Dominique smirked, throwing an arm around his _sister_, while Mary-Todd gnawed her lower lip ferociously.

"Yes _Vicky_," Dominique taunted, looking like he was enjoying Vikram's rapidly reddening cheeks and square jaw. "_Sister._Well, half-sister really. We have different mothers."

Ah. That would explain why they looked so different.

"How is D-Destiny involved in th-this?"Hope asked quietly, half of her praying that her voice wouldn't be heard.

Her prayers weren't answered. Dominique turned his cruel, laughing eyes to her. "I almost forgot you were there. You look very pretty, by the way," Dominique complimented, and Hope noticed Destiny's fingers tighten around the trigger of her dart-gun.

"Dominique is my fourth cousin removed three times. Or maybe my third cousin four times removed. I'm not sure," Destiny answered for Dominique.

Just then, Hope was aware of Vikram reaching into his pocket. He pulled out...a dart gun! Hope turned looked at Vikram with big eyes, who put a finger to his lips.

"We should tie these two up," Mary-Todd voiced, holding up a coil of rope in her right hand. She didn't sound like she wanted to though.

Dominique nodded in agreement. "Right," he said, taking the ropes out of Mary-Todd's hands. The two of them walked over to Hope and Vikram, who were making no signs of movement, while Destiny had the tip of her gun pointed towards Vikram and Hope. Mostly Vikram.

When the two Vespers were fairly close, Vikram pointed his dart-gun at Dominique, who froze in shock, Mary-Todd behind him.

"Don't move," Vikram hissed menacingly, glaring coldly at Dominique.

For a moment Dominique looked frightened, but then he smirked, self-assured as ever.

"Destiny," he called lazily. "Shoot."

Destiny nodded, and pulled the trigger of her dart-gun. A bullet shot out, but not at Hope or Vikram. The bullet was directed towards Dominique!

Dominique was unaware of this, and continued smirking. But when the bullet hit him on the waist and he fainted, Vikram was the one wearing the smirk.

"Yes! I got good aim! I got good aim! Yes!" Destiny sang gleefully, dancing around the alley.

"Shut up Dez!" Mary-Todd hissed frantically glancing left and right. "They'll hear you!"

Destiny stopped celebrating, and smiled at the puzzled expressions on Hope and Vikram's faces.

"We're not going to hurt you," Destiny said, walking over to them and kicking Dominique's limp body. "And if you're wondering why he didn't shoot you himself, it's 'cause his gun was unloaded. It was just for show!" She kicked his body a second time, and muttered an insult that would have put the toughest sailor to shame.

"Dez!" Mary-Todd scolded. "Don't kick him! He'll wake up!"

Destiny rolled her eyes, and threw a glance behind her. "Alright, here's the plan," she said seriously to the two Cahills.

"You two are going to come with me, and I'm taking you somewhere safe. The Vespers have agents over _all__of__Attleboro_. I swear they do," Destiny said, taking in the faces of the two bewildered teenagers in front of her.

She then turned to Mary-Todd. "Mary-Todd, tell the others that these two knocked him out and kidnapped me. If they ask why you're okay, say we told you to hide and keep watch."

Mary-Todd nodded sharply before taking out a small, silver cell phone. "I'll call them. You guys had better go, like, now."

Destiny motioned for Hope and Vikram to follow her, and started making her way towards a small, beat-up black car in the corner.

"Get in," Destiny instructed, yanking open the doors of the car. Hope and Vikram swiftly slid into the back, while Destiny climbed into the driver's seat．

Destiny started the car's motor, and backed out of the alley. She started driving, weaving her way through the traffic. Soon enough, they were on the highway, stuck in a traffic jam.

After stabbing the horn of the car for the trillionth time, Destiny sighed in exasperation and crashed against the battered seat of the car.

Vikram, who had been quiet for the entire ride, along with Hope, dramatically cleared his throat.

Destiny's eyes flew closed. "Yes?" she mumbled. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes, actually. We _do _need something. We need _answers_." Vikram answered, crossing his arms.

Destiny sighed again. "Alright," she muttered. "I'll make this short. Ish." Ignoring the sounds of honking cars, she turned around in her seat to face them.

"I'm a Vesper," Destiny started dramatically.

Vikram snorted, rolling his eyes. "Really? I had absolutely _no__idea_!"

Destiny glared at him, but her look of annoyance quickly faded as she took in Hope's slightly frightened expression.

"Don't interrupt me. Anyway, I'm a Vesper, and I was sent her to spy on you, Hope." Hope looked hurt as Destiny let this information sink in.

"But I failed my mission. You were such a great friend. You appreciated me. You were so kind to me. You _listened_ when I talked. You became my best friend _for __real_." As Destiny uttered these words her eyes became moist, as did Hope's. Vikram scoffed.

"So they sent Dominique and Mary-Todd to help me and-"

"Wait a moment. I thought you had a crush on Dominique," Hope interrupted, tilting her head to the right.

Destiny nodded. "I _did_ for a while. But it faded when I found out what he planned to do to you."

"Oh."

"So they sent Mary-Todd and Dominique, and we were supposed to kidnap you and take you to our nearest stronghold, in Las Vegas." After finishing her story she, crossed her hands on her lap, and looked at the two Cahills in front of her expectantly.

"I understand," Vikram said. "But I still have one question."

"What's that?" Destiny queried, tossing her messy brown hair over one shoulder.

"_Who __the __bloody __hell __are __you?__" _he asked.

"Oh. Um. Well. Uhh. My name isn't _really_ Destiny Vega. It's-" Destiny took a sharp intake of breath, "-Destiny Vesper-Hollingsworth."

The name meant nothing to Hope, but Vikram's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Would that make you a close relation of Isabel-Vesper Hollingsworth?" he sputtered.

Destiny lowered her eyes.

"Yes it would. I'm her sister."

LINE DIVIDER WOOT!

Mr. Vesper-Hollingsworth snapped his cell phone shut, a deep sigh emitting from his lips. His youngest daughter had betrayed the Vespers, and was helping the Madrigal girl and the Kabra boy escape. He walked the library, and found his oldest daughter, Isabel, perched on a plush velvet armchair, reading-or _pretending __to __read_- a battered old book. She didn't glance his way when he entered the room, but he could spot her posture straightening.

"Isabel," he called smoothly, slipping his phone into his breast-pocket. She looked up, and brushed a lock of black hair away from her face .

"Yes papa?" she obediently answered, softly closing her book. If Mr. Vesper-Hollingsworth had to pick which of his four daughter he was fondest of, it would've been Isabel. Polite, beautiful, intelligent, and charming, she was the ideal daughter.

"Your sister has failed. It is your turn."

Without saying a word, Isabel rose from her seat, and glided out of the room. Mr. Vesper-Hollingsworth smiled. Now if Isabel failed, would he send Charlotte or Elizabeth next?

**A/N: Gasp! Mary-Todd is a Vesper! she's Dominique's sister! Gasp! Gasp, gasp, gasp! Anyway, this isn't the main part of the story. And don't think I forgot about Arthur *spoiler alert!* Reviews would be nice. Oh who am I kidding? PLEASE REVIEW! I EAT YOUR REVIEWS FOR LUNCH AND HAVE THE LEFT-OVERS FOR DINNER! So umm yeah! Bye!**


End file.
